


Sollux: Die in Battle

by dornishviper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ?? sorta, Angst, Character Study, Doomed Timelines, Drabble, Gen, Sadstuck, Stream of Consciousness, basically a doomed sollux is dying and he goes FUCK YOU PARADOX SPACE, secretsanta-stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornishviper/pseuds/dornishviper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A version of Sollux faces the Black King and suffers for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux: Die in Battle

**Author's Note:**

> so this was originally written for deviantart user grrluver as part of the secretsanta-stuck event and i decided to post it here because why not

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are dying.

It’s funny, you think, the way the Black King’s killed you. Some nooksucking jerk might even call it “ironic” that he’d fired at you with some twisted version of your own psychic powers, garnered from your lusus but somehow stronger than your own. The worst part was the fact that your death wasn’t instantaneous. The bulgelicker didn’t even have the decency to give you a quicker, more dignified end. Your eyes fill with liquid as they flutter open, to take your last looks at the Skaian clouds, the checkered mountains covered in the blood of your friends. Some were still fighting, you saw – Vriska was flying around the giant and attacking endlessly, having teamed up with Aradia and Terezi, and from the ground, Eridan was using some of his “magic” to try to defeat the King – but to no avail. Besides the four still standing, everyone else lay dead on the ground and you suffer. Because it fucking hurts. You feel a creeping burn in every spare inch of your body, seeping into your blood tubes and attacking your muscles, but not yet your collapsing and expanding vascular system, not yet your think pan. It would take longer to permeate those two and finally put an end to the fucking fire that’s attacking everywhere else. You’d run from it, but you can’t even stand, and you know it wouldn’t help.

Only one thought occupies your mind right now and that thought is, why won’t this doomed fucking timeline just end already. Yes, you know you’re in a doomed timeline, you’ve known since the battle started. You’re not sure how you know, but you’ve surmised it must be related to your not-fully-awoken Mage of Doom powers. Going into a decisive battle knowing you are destined to fail is the most discouraging thing to ever happen to you; you honestly don’t know how you managed to make yourself fight, but then again, you’ve never been a coward, never been one to run. On some level, you think, what was pushing you to fight was a certain bitterness, an anger you felt swelling in your throat ever since you sensed the fatality of the coming events. Why does another version of you get to live, while you have to suffer this pain, have to watch your friends die? The rat bastard probably doesn’t even know how lucky he is. You know all there is to know about Paradox Space (well, no, but can anybody really?), so you’re aware of the reason and necessity of doomed timelines. They’re there to ensure that the alpha timeline isn’t corrupted by offshoot actions that were never supposed to happen. But damn it, why did it have to be you stuck in this one? Why even allow timeline divergences in the first place? It gives the illusion of free will and then punishes you for it. You grit your teeth and ignore the pain, ignore the growing rage inside you and try to stop thinking, just stop. Stop. Stop.

But you can’t.

Your name is Sollux Captor and you won’t die like this. You’ll die, yes, but you refuse to go down in the most pathetic way possible. Making the biggest effort you ever have, you force your muscles to contract around your knees, and the sensation of fire intensifies in your legs. But you stand. Your legs shake and you know you have to make your move now. You breathe in to steady yourself, but you still tremble. The pain promises to strangle you if you don’t act fast and you almost think of quitting. It would be easy.

No.

You take a single step forward and scream out in agony. Fuck, that hurts. Another and you feel like you’ll burst on the spot. You stand still and force yourself to face the Black King once again. He’s not even looking at you and that pisses you off. You summon all your remaining strength and channel it.

The red and blue beams spilling from your eyes hit the black giant in the face, and it just barely flinches.

You collapse.

You die.


End file.
